mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Trade Market
Hi! Welcome to the Trade Market! Here, you can discuss trades with other users. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Also, don't forget to mention your username. Over time, if the Market gets too big, we may need to split the Market up into five different forums. NOTE: All offers From Killerbreadbug72 are no longer open. Moved to the Breadbug Store. = Ranks 0 and 1 = I am selling 1 Apple for every time you click on my Pet Golem or Water Bug. Maximum 5 per customer. Username: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I am trading an ancient spear for 5 space fuel cells. I also sell Spear Fragments for 1 space fuel cell each. I will also sell Iconox's Favor and Desert Spring Location for 2 space each. See Below. Username: uiuiuy I own about 20 Space Fuel Cells left over from before I got the Honor Badge, but I already completed the BIO campaign and, therefore, I don't need the Fragments nor the Ancient Spear. Anything else you've got? Username: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Do you need any loose sparks? I have 10. Username: uiuiuy 22:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I've got 60 of those from Concert Modules. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) The only other thing I have is 2 Dino Fangs. Need them? User: uiuiuy 22:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) No. However, maybe you could click on my Pet Golem ten times? I'll give you a Space Fuel Cell for every ten clicks. Max 15 Space Fuel Cells. User: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Deal! -uiuiuy- 22:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) How many clicks did you give? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:59, 22 February 2009 (UTC) 10 23:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 23:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) FB100Z, Can I get 20 clicks on my Space Fuel Plant Gallery Module for 20 Clicks on you Pet Golem Module? 23:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I have 1 Honey Pie, 3 Worker Bees, and 4 Red Flowers. Bargain on my Talkpage. I wil trade 5 Strawberrys for 10 clicks on my Space Fuel Plant Gallery Module. Notify me here if you do so. -uiuiuy- 00:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Needing: Clicks on my Space Fuel Plant Gallery Module and Electric-Dam Module. Offering: Clicks on your modules or Ancient Spear Fragment 1 and 3, 2x red pearls, 10x purple bricks, 20x green bricks, 33x honey pots, 40x loose sparks, 2x rock salt. Username: mansonii Dogbrickz 15:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) = Ranks 2 and 3 = IF YOU PUT OUT A STUNT TRACK ANY RANK AND I WILL GIVE YOU A DINO FANG LOOSE SPARK OR CLIKSDEAL MY NAME IS sharky64 Tires are available. Price is 10 clicks (on my Golem or Water Bug) for 4 tires, maximum 8 tires per customer. Username: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I don't need tires, but my Race/Stunt Track Modules need clicks. How about i click your Golem and Water Bug Modules, and You click my Race/Stunt Track Modules? Username: uiuiuy 22:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Deal. Which modules of yours need the most clicking? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Mainly the Race Track Rank 2 Module. Let's Start tommorow: I used all my clicks on our previous deal. User: uiuiuy 23:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I will click on a water bug module 20 times and the same golem from the deal above 10 times also at around 3pm pacific time, and you can do the same with my Race/Stunt Modules around the same time ok? 01:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. 23:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I have a 2 for 1 deal: I'll send 2 Heroic Stories for 1 Space Fuel Cell: Max of 12 Stories per costermer. Username: uiuiuy 23:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I need clicks on my Race Track Module, Rank 1, and Stunt Track Module, Rank 1. I'll give out clicks, as that's pretty much all that I have that would be useful to anyone else. Any takers? My username is qaz5620. Kiriluser 02:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I have about 75 Tires left over from that. I need Dino Scales, Dino Horns, and Rough Gems, If you have any. Bargain on my talk page. Sorry, I don't have any of that stuff. :( My page indicates what I do have, though. Check it out. Kiriluser 19:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I'll click on your Stunt Track Rank 1 Module if you click on my Stunt Track Rank 2 Module. My Username is uiuiuy. If you need the car parts send tires to Pettleman Whiele, Radia, MacRacer, and Scrap Yard Joe. 02:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I gave you a click on yer stunt track module. (I won, yippee.) Set it up, let's go again! Oh, and, if you leave that one up fer a bit, I'll click on it for free, because I need the victory ribbons. :D QAZ 03:50, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Just Clicked. Did you get the Blueprint? 03:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, you're a real pal. :D QAZ 04:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Check my other Rank 3 friends. They might need clicks. 04:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I checked 'em out. This MLN stuff just keeps getting better and better.MY NAME IS QAZ 04:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) If you send me tires, I will click on all of your Race Track/Stunt Track, Rank 1&2 Modules. One tire is equal payment for two clicks on your modules. MY NAME IS QAZ 18:19, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and, I just got a Stunt Car, Rank 3, so if you have a Stunt Track Module, Rank 3, I can click on that too. :D MY NAME IS QAZ 21:49, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I sent the tires. Awaiting clicks. 23:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I gave you a click on both of your Race Track/Stunt Track modules. 2 clicks down, 4 more that I owe you. (By the way, 3 tires was exactly what I needed. :D) Pleasure doing business with you, mate. MY NAME IS QAZ 03:09, 26 February 2009 (UTC) There. All clicks given, I think. If I missed one, let me know. MY NAME IS QAZ 03:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks man, finally got the blue print. 04:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, what are friends for? By the way, I now have a complete set of racecars, so if anyone has any Race/Stunt Track Modules open, same deal as with ol' 100 here. Tire fer 2 clicks. MY NAME IS QAZ 15:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I am SO close to beating rank 3. I need clicks on my Race Track 3 Module and i have the trophy blueprint! 23:41, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I Have 74 Tires, 4 Engines, 1 Spoiler, 1 Nitro, and 48 Solar Power Cells For Offer. Bargain on my Talk page. I have 5 Beavers and 1 Millstone. Bargain on my Talkpage Tire Auction. Twenty Tires, all in good condition and sold for cheap. Place bids here. NOTICE: I am also auctioning off a Stolen Data Crystal. The crystal won't be actually be sent to your mailbox until April 1, but you are welcome to bid for it now. MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk = Ranks 4 and 5 = Okay. Will someone put out their Plumber's Apprentice Factory Module? I will click on it 100 times over 2 days, then you harvest and send the license to me. Since I took up three slots on your page, I will give you a Pipe or a Gypsum (your choice.) Don't like the deal? Feel free to bargain. My username is mathman97. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) will someone do a block-click deal w/ me? u block ill click. i will click on either a waterbug or golem signed, frodobaggins29 I have 13 dino horns, 66 dino scales, 93 strawberries, 12 loose sparks, 1729 thornax, and 1 glatorian contract that I am willing to trade for pipes and gypsum; please make offers on my talk page. My MLN username is ToaNuva454. 03:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I am Skipper24. I will click or trade for Pipes or Gypsum. thanks, *****Trading 12 Loose Sparks for 10 Gypsum.***** MLN name: Hyenaspawn. 10:55, 20 February 2009 Please be more specific. I don't know who's giving the Sparks and who's giving the Gypsum. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I need gems. TheLegoBrick 01:59, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I need anything for Rank 4, Diamonds, Sapphire, Ruby, Dino Scales, Dino Fangs, anyhting Sendable. I can give you clicks though. I need 7 dimonds, 9 sapphires, and 7 rubys I'll trade ANYTHING ranks 1-4 (besides gems and non sendable items). I aslo have 1 gypsum for 1 of each. My user name is http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/coup101.aspx. I have lots of Dino Scales left over from the Rank 4 Masterpiece. I'll trade out a number of them for a Gypsum or Pipe. I might have some Gems left over as well, so let me know if you need those. Phantom Orchids are also for sale cheap. Again, just reply if you need any of those. I will be happy to help. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) This user named pigsy54 will trade Rough Gems for musical insterments. Again, his name is . -uiuiuy 23:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ---I'm almost rank 5. I just need 25 dino scales, 1 Sapphire, and 8 Rubies. I can give clicks cause I have no pipes or gypsums TheLegoBrick 03:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I am willing to trade 4 Rough Diamonds, Bargain on my talk page. I have alot of all ecept licences and pipes. I need gypsum(Plz post how many you want and how many gypsum you give my)--[[User:german77|'german77']] 00:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) = Ranks 6 and 7 = I've clean my friend list for 2 new frined with rank 6. I've got group performance module, but need 2 more to set up, who willing to click it, not just receive.(kimo1149) i will click every day i go on if you add me. i am rank 6.i sent you a friend request my name is Redsoxfan2434, if you add me i will also click every day.i am only rank 1, but i could use hit singles. i also sent you a friend request. my name is legolord777 = Ranks 8 through 10 = I have a castle module on my page as well as a gauntlets and mantells transmuting pool. I am trading mantells banners for totemic animals 10 banners for only one animal tell me how many animals you have and what type and I will put it on my trade module My MLN name is Mrandrew1. Please sign your posts with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Also, be sure to mention your MLN name in your post, or we don't know who we're trading with. My MLN name is . [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I sell anything! lionytai You say that you sell anything... so do you have any pipes/gypsum that you would be willing to trade? And what for? By the way, I'm ToaNuva454. 21:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Same. I agree with 24. I'm also looking for pipes and gypsum. Name your price, please. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) check out my trade module! -mtmerrick = Mini-ranks = BIONICLE I will mail Spear fragments for 1 Space Fuel Cell, and Iconox's Favor and Desert Spring Location for 2 Space Fuel Cells each. Feel free to bargain User: uiuiuy 02:04, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I can Trade my 26 Thornax and my Iconox's Favor. Bargain on my Talk page. I have 3 ancient spear fragment 2's and 3's, and 2 ancient spear fragment 1's that I will trade. I also have 700 Thornaxes that I will gladly trade with anybody who needs them. my username is orion732 will trade any and all (yes all) bionicle items for gypsum and pipes. -mtmerrick Star Justice If someone gives me 12 clicks on one of my Fuel Cell modules, I will give them a Fuel Cell. MY NAME IS QAZ 19:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I have a Space Fuel Cell, Bargain on my Talk page. LEGO Universe = Glossary = Block/click deal. One user blocks all of the friends on his friendlist except for the one he's making the deal with. She then clicks a lot on his modules and receives the items, while he gets the clicks he wants. Click/click deal. Same as the block/click deal, but there is no blocking. Most agree that this is better for the economy than the latter. Click request. A request to click on one's Modules. One-way trade. A method of cheating where one user doesn't give his part of the deal. Trick request. A click request involving an Ambush Module, but the clicker hasn't been warned of it.